


The Out of Retirement Job

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV Outsider, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: A bullied high school student gets some unexpected help.





	The Out of Retirement Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ever after"

Lucia had been dreading school all weekend. 

Her mother had tried to be supportive when she came home, frustrated and depressed, but Mama worked two jobs and Lucia just couldn’t add to her stress by complaining about the dumb kids at school. If she kept her head down, Lucia would graduate in just two years, then she could go off to college and never deal with these idiots again.

She touched the heart locket her mother had given her – only gold-colored metal, but it was still a big gift on her mother’s salary – on the day after she’d hesitantly explained that she was _Lucia_ , and not Lucas.

There seemed to be a lot of whispering in the hallways when she entered the high school, but Lucia tried to block it out, head bent over her books as she headed to her first class. But the muttering increased, and she looked up when a voice said, “Good morning, class!”

He looked different and gave a different name, but Lucia knew that voice – it was her neighbor, Mr. Ford, who lived in the big house at the end of her street. He and his wife were both retired, but she didn’t think either of them had been teachers. They seemed to know everything that went on in the neighborhood, and sometimes, Lucia liked to imagine they had been spies.

“Lucia Rodriguez, a moment please,” called Mr. Ford, as the rest of the class left.

She hesitated, but stopped next to his desk. “Mr. Ford?”

He grinned. “I was sure you wouldn’t recognize me,” he said. “Now I owe Sophie breakfast in bed.”

“And I will be collecting,” said Mrs. Ford, as she came into the classroom. “We’re sorry to surprise you like this, dear, but we couldn’t resist.”

Lucia frowned. “Resist what? Are you really spies?”

Mrs. Ford smiled. “Not exactly. But we do know that you’ve been having trouble with some… individuals at school, and that the administration hasn’t done anything about it.”

“It’s just names,” Lucia mumbled. “I can take it.”

“Maybe,” said Mr. Ford. “But you shouldn’t have to. And just because their parents are prominent members of the community is no reason you should.”

“But you’re…” began Lucia. She might have imagined her neighbors were spies, but they also seemed so _normal_. Mr. Ford read the paper on his porch every morning. Mrs. Ford grew roses in her garden. Their children came to visit – the son with long hair who looked scary until he’d smiled and caught Lucia’s wayward basketball, the daughter who climbed onto the roof like it was a flight of stairs and laughed as her boyfriend/husband tried to coax her down.

“Technically, we’re retired,” said Mrs. Ford. “But you need our help. And we can still provide a little… leverage.”

Her husband grinned. “Let’s go steal a high school. Again.”

THE END


End file.
